It's a soccer thing!
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "C-Cierto, es solo… Cosas de futbol, ¿cierto?" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, esos son propiedad de Square Enix, pero la idea del fic si es mia.

* * *

><p>"Vamos, vamos, ¡ve por la pelota!" Murmuraba el rubio para si mismo, jugando con sus manos mientras miraba el partido desde el televisor de Zack.<p>

Su sonrisa se hacia grande y su emoción aumentaba a cada momento.

"¡Gol!" Grito Zack, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sillón, con sus manos en el aire, aun gritando de la emoción.

Cloud hizo lo mismo, gritando un poco más despacio que el pelinegro.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, el rubio y moreno se calmaron y Cloud volvió a sentarse en el sillón, mientras Zack se alejaba.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?" Pregunto el moreno, mirando el televisor al mismo tiempo para no perderse nada.

"No, estoy bien" Contestó Cloud, mirando el televisor.

Zack volvió a la sala de estar, con la lata de cerveza en la mano, pero no tuvo tiempo de darle un primer sorbo, pues rápidamente la dejo sobre la mesa y se sentó rápidamente cuando el locutor comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido de nuevo.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Oh Gaia!" Exclamó Zack, emocionado.

"¡Gol, gol gol!" Ahora era el turno de Cloud el ser el primero en gritar y se volvió a levantar del asiento, con sus manos al aire.

Seguido de Zack, estos chocaron la mano y se dieron un gran abrazo.

Sin procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, el moreno tomó la cara del rubio entre sus manos y atacó sus labios contra los de él.

Cloud cerró los ojos, rodeándole la espalda al moreno con su brazo y con su otra mano, tomándolo de su cabello negro azabache para acercarlo más.

Pudo sentir la lengua de Zack en sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Cloud abrió su boca para permitírselo y…

Fue cuando Cloud y Zack abrieron sus ojos de golpe y se separaron rápidamente.

"…Wow, ¿Q-Que fue eso?" Fue Cloud el primero en romper el silencio, cubriéndose su boca con su mano y su cara cubierta por un sonrojo. "¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?"

"Fue un gol" Contesto Zack, pasando una mano por su cabello y recargando la otra en su cadera.

"¡N-No! La otra parte"

"¿Te refieres a la parte de mi lengua en tu boca?" Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa el moreno.

Cloud sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse mas a cada momento. "S-Sí, esa parte"

Zack respiro hondo. "N-No es nada…"

"C-Cierto, es solo… Cosas de futbol, ¿cierto?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Contestó Zack rápidamente.

"Sucede todo el tiempo"

"¿Lo crees?"

"De ninguna manera" Murmuró Cloud y miro hacia en otra dirección, aun algo nervioso por la situación.

"Entonces… ¿somos gay?" Susurró Zack, mas para si mismo.

Cloud rápidamente se giro para ver al moreno, sus ojos abiertos casi como un par de platos. "¡N-No! …No lo se…" Suspiro al último.

"¿Estabas emocionado?" Preguntó Zack, mirando al ojiazul con curiosidad.

"¡No! …Sí, un poco" Respiró hondo el rubio. ¿Esto me hace gay?" Miro rápidamente hacia el suelo nervioso.

"No… Bueno sí, ¿un poco?" Se rió algo nervioso el moreno. "¿Entonces somos un poco gay?"

"Sí… ¡No! No, solo somos dos amigos que se emocionaron por un partido y se besaron"

Zack se quedó callado por un par de segundos para pensar en esa respuesta. "…Sigue sonando gay para mi"

"Sí…" El rubio miró el televisor de reojo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe de nuevo. "Mira eso" Señaló el televisor.

Zack miró el televisor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. "¡Gol!" Volvió a gritar, su emoción volviendo otra vez como la vez anterior.

Con sus manos de nuevo en el aire, Zack se acercó a abrazar a Cloud como la vez anterior, pero el rubio lo tomó de la cara y estrello sus labios contra los de el en un segundo beso, esta vez Zack, sin querer perder el tiempo como la primera vez, deslizo su lengua en la boca del rubio, sonriendo cuando escucho un pequeño gemido del rubio.

Tomó a Cloud de los muslos y lo cargo para acercarlo mas hacia él, Cloud instintivamente rodeando la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, rodeo el cuello de su amigo y continuo besándolo hasta que el aire se les escaseaba.

"¡Q-Que fue eso!" Fue Zack el primero en hablar esta vez, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

"Hm… Creo que somos gay"

"¿Lo crees?"

"Mucho" Contestó el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"N-No lo se" Dijo Cloud rápidamente y se sentó en el sillón. "Soy nuevo en esto"

Zack se sentó en el sillón y dio un gran suspiro. "No se lo que esta ocurriendo, tengo que irme" Dijo lo ultimo rápidamente y se levanto del sillón, deteniéndose solo para darle un beso de despedida a Cloud en los labios y salió rápidamente por la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>La idea del fic salio de este video:watch?v=6Ofm-2JDzTo&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLhr6exa4XEsY3Cx19nYQ7_g

Y este el video original: /watch?v=abyJ9kxclZU


End file.
